Grand Voyage
Grand Voyage ''(グランド ボイアジュ, Gurando Boiaju) is a ''One Piece fanfiction series created and written by Zeon1 (as well as several other planned authors). It follows the exploits of the famed pirate Dhahaka D. Knave, as he and his crew of pirates travel the world, hoping to find the One Piece and make their captain the Pirate King. The series also follows a group of three marines (Sieghart, Kinan, and Gerard), and a Revolutionary, Raine, as they also attempt to fulfill their own goals and desires. The fanon attempts to stay as close to the spirit of One Piece as possible, whilst still trying to add unique themes and characters to the OP universe. It's story is told in chapters called Logs (a reference to both the name of a captain's journal on a ship as well as a key navigational tool in the One Piece world). History Plot Evolution of the Series Cultural Links Subject Matter Mythology Places Pop Culture Chapters Pre-Timeskip South Blue Saga D'Artagnan Arc *Log 1 *Log 2 *Log 3 *Log 4 *Log 5 *Log 6 *Log 7 Sid Arc *Log 8 *Log 9 *Log 10 *Log 11 *Log 12 *Log 13 *Log 14 *Log 15 *Log 16 *Log 17 *Log 18 *Log 19 Stormy Arc *Log 20 *Log 21 *Log 22 *Log 23 *Log 24 *Log 25 *Log 26 *Log 27 *Log 28 *Log 29 *Log 30 *Log 31 *Log 32 *Log 33 *Log 34 Gopher Arc *Log 35 *Log 36 *Log 37 *Log 38 *Log 39 *Log 40 *Log 41 *Log 42 *Log 43 *Log 44 *Log 45 *Log 46 Nexxas Arc *Log 47 *Log 48 *Log 49 *Log 50 *Log 51 *Log 52 *Log 53 *Log 54 Deathwatch Saga Pura Arc *Log 55 *Log 56 *Log 57 *Log 58 *Log 59 *Log 60 *Log 61 *Log 62 *Log 63 *Log 64 *Log 65 *Log 66 *Log 67 *Log 68 *Log 69 Sirius's Bounty Hunters Arc *Log 70 *Log 71 *Log 72 *Log 73 *Log 74 *Log 75 *Log 76 *Log 77 *Log 78 *Log 79 *Log 80 *Log 81 *Log 82 *Log 83 *Log 84 *Log 85 *Log 86 *Log 87 Knave's Fever Arc *Log 88 *Log 89 *Log 90 *Log 91 *Log 92 *Log 93 *Log 94 *Log 95 Crown Island Arc *Log 96 *Log 97 *Log 98 *Log 99 Deathwatch Annihilation Arc *Log 100 *Log 101 *Log 102 *Log 103 *Log 104 *Log 105 *Log 106 *Log 107 *Log 108 *Log 109 *Log 110 *Log 111 *Log 112 *Log 113 *Log 114 *Log 115 *Log 116 *Log 117 *Log 118 *More coming soon! Stormpiea Saga Glacier Hell Arc Stormpiea Arc Age Reversal Arc Hammer Saga Mock Town Arc G-13 Arc Hammer Arc Post-G-13 Arc Trifecta Saga Disguise Arc Davy Back Fight Arc Daimaō Pirates Arc Strong War Saga Carson Arc Strong War Arc Post-Strong War Arc Post-Timeskip Go to New World Saga Return to Saobody Arc Vert Arc Balam Alliance Saga Pirate Alliance Arc Dead End Race Arc Battle of Orion Arc Amon Arc Edd War Saga Kaizoku Daimyo Succession Battle Arc Rival Kingdoms Arc Specials Collaberations Trap Island Adventure (Featuring the Jolly Pirates!) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *More coming soon! A Musical Battle in the New World! (Featuring the Pop Band Pirates!) *Part 1 *More coming soon! Episode of Knave *Part 1 *Part 2 *More coming soon! It's a Strong World After All (Starring Sieg, Kinan, and Gerard) *Part 1 *More coming soon! Omakes *Storm the Ork King's Castle! The Marimo Mercenary! *Good Morning D'Artagnan-sensei! The Marimo High School! Movies Grand Voyage the Movie: Episode of D'Artagnan Plus - The Definition of Freedom and the Choice of a Lifetime Grand Voyage Film: S Special Logs Characters Main Characters *Dhahaka D. Knave *Sieghart *Raine Antagonists *Shanxus **The Daimaō Pirates ***Magnus Dreyar ***Milady ***Yaeger ***Euthasia ***Torai *Cazzuto Family **Don Cazzuto **Ice John *Deathwatch **Erik Khan ***Sirius's Bounty Hunters ****Sirius (former) ****Canis Minor ****Canis Major *Marshall Rihawk *Hammer Troop **Hammer **Schulmey **Rooper **Kageyama *Balam Alliance **The Morgania Pirates ***Amon **The Bloody Sand Pirates ***Polydora **The Chimera Pirates *Scorpio Main Supporting Cast *D'Artagnan (Zeon1) *Sid Cheney *Stormy Buchanan *Pura Rihawk *Kagome† *Sirius *Mercuia *Nimbus *Carson *Gopher *Murtaugh *Kinan *Gerard *Artemisia *Leena Trivia *Each of the three protagnists (Knave, Sieg, and Raine), represent one of the three main factions in the OP world, with Knave representing Pirates, Sieg representing Marines, and Raine representing Revolutionaries. Category:Story Category:Series Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage